


On the Hunt

by IsisKitsune



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awesome Foggy Nelson, Changelings, Fae & Fairies, Fae Matt Murdock, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Protective Foggy Nelson, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Starvation, disowning kin, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “Mr. Stark,” Foggy's heart was racing as he finally shuffled in behind the millionaire. “I need your help. You, you're the only one I can think of that can help me or at least might know who can.”“Mr. Nelson, with how many times you've-”“Please, just listen. My friend was taken.” Foggy growled and grabbed his arm when he was about to be shrugged off, “Look, I'm not talking some bullshit little green men, abduction or lizard people here- My friend, if you know anything about the lore, you'd call him a Changeling.” Tony's eyes narrowed when Foggy released his arm. “He knows, has known, for- well, he knows... We both, look, that part of his genetic line, they've never contacted him. That's like, it's a big thing, most Changelings don't have a clue they're anything other than 'quirky' until their bloodline shows up and explains it. My buddy, he's known, for a long time, he hasn't let anyone else know- until, well, I found him injured.”Tony frowned, “So, your friend is a Changeling, as in, he was left in the place of someone's child.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	On the Hunt

“Mr. Stark,” Foggy's heart was racing as he finally shuffled in behind the millionaire. “I need your help. You, you're the only one I can think of that can help me or at least might know who can.”

“Mr. Nelson, with how many times you've-”

“Please, just listen. My friend was taken.” Foggy growled and grabbed his arm when he was about to be shrugged off, “Look, I'm not talking some bullshit little green men, abduction or lizard people here- My friend, if you know anything about the lore, you'd call him a Changeling.” Tony's eyes narrowed when Foggy released his arm. “He knows, has known, for- well, he knows... We both, look, that part of his genetic line, they've never contacted him. That's like, it's a big thing, most Changelings don't have a clue they're anything other than 'quirky' until their bloodline shows up and explains it. My buddy, he's known, for a long time, he hasn't let anyone else know- until, well, I found him injured.”

Tony frowned, “So, your friend is a Changeling, as in, he was left in the place of someone's child.”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “Trust me, that's a whole fucking guilt trip in and of itself he's dealt with- just, yes, alright, he was a Fae child that was left in the place of a human one. His bloodline never showed back up in his life, he honestly, he wants nothing to do with his genetic heritage, it physically pains him just- being that way. It's, complicated, but, I know he was taken, taken somewhere I can't find him. Hell, I've found every scrying spell I can, every mystical spell, mirror, fucking medium... I'm a fucking Lawyer, not a goddamn mystic and I know so much about this shit just to find out he's not on this plain. I need help, I know he was taken, forced to, somewhere else- I just, I'm out of options trying to find him.”

Foggy stumbled when his shoulder was grabbed and pulled, “Come on, I'll listen,” he took a relieved breath when he was shoved into the car. “Talk.”

“That's just it, my buddy was Taken, I, I have nothing beyond that, I just know it was by his- his kind, speaking genetically. It wasn't by some mob or pissed off asshole, or anything.”

“How do you know it was by... Fae, I guess.”

Foggy shifted into his pocket before holding out the scale he found, “This is a wing scale. It's- it's his, so, he- put up a fight. He, that form, he, can't stand it.”

“And you're sure it's his?”

“Oh yeah, I cleaned up so fucking many of these the night I found out. It, it was weeks before all his scales and skin knitted together right and he still holds the scars from his escaping that hell.”

-

“You know, all you have to do to escape is pledge your loyalty to your line...”

Matt's hands burned, fingers blistering with searing pain as he tried again. Trying to move the bolt before his sheer determination and desperation gave out or the pain became too much and setting his progress back to square one. “Why would I ever pledge loyalty to anyone that never so much as approached me until now?!” He actually whined when he had to stop, black oozing from the wounds as he fell, scrambling away from the touch of iron bars as he felt the lock slam back closed. The damn thing had enough tension it was just... too much, it took too long to even lift the bolt to ever get it pulled back enough to open the cage.

“You could stop fighting the change, simply fly through the bars, yet you still fight your own blood.”

“What the fuck has it done for me?” Matt tuned out the annoying voice, curling up, trying to concentrate on helping his hands heal the worst of the Iron burns and stop the bleeding. At least it was shifting to a reddened mess once he was away from the Iron for long enough to stop the lingering burning.

“Considering it could free you,” Matt glared at the dish set just outside the bars. “You should eat, it's been days.”

Matt growled and shifted away from it. “Never-” He glared down as he felt his hands finally start healing, “You take from the Fairy Realm and they'll take you as punishment.”

His head shot up at the sigh, “For one that was unaware, you are very knowledgeable of our ways.”

“Who the hell ever said I was unaware? Just because you lot thought a blind Fae was useless doesn't mean I wasn't aware of my genetics.” Matt glared and waited, they usually left him Iron dishes, it would burn to touch them, but this time it was a bowl... something he could touch. Something he might be able to use. It wouldn't kill him to eat from an Iron dish but it would burn, the taint of the metal in anything he ate would weaken him. If it was in his world he would have put up with it, but as many days as he'd been trapped, throwing himself against the pain of trying to escape... He was exhausted, he needed out. He needed to figure out a way back to his world. The moment he heard the other leave he rushed the bars, reaching out and licking his lips at the food before dumping it out and scrambling away from it to wedge the edge under the bolt to get it open.

-

Foggy was just sitting there, wide eyed, listening to Thor giving them some information he'd never be able to get his hands on about the Fae. “Wait, hold on. Um, okay. Legally, to the Fae, blood, genetic lines, mean ownership of an individual? What?!”

“I'm afraid so, I am sorry.”

“Okay, so, Fae side, Matt is their property... Um, wait, hold on. Um, Here, he's my business partner. We have both our names on multiple contracts. Could, would they willingly acknowledge that form of 'union'? Like, it's not a marriage but it is a partnership. Would- would they actually accept and acknowledge Human law or are we talking just Fae?”

“Technically, your partner, is a Fae, so his signature, his dealings with you would fall under their law as well.”

“But, um, this is his human name, wouldn't- could they argue it's fraudulent because it's not his- Other name. He, never knew what they would have called him. This, this is the first time they ever contacted him-”

“No, a name is a name, and a deal and contract is just as binding. He accepted the terms, the printed forms are merely a human formality.”

“Then, I have an argument for getting him back right?! Of, claiming some kind of connection, a... a say in this, right?”

“It is, dangerous... because the other side of this argument. The Fae, can claim he has rights to you as well.”

“I would happily let him have rights considering he's got just as much right as I do when it comes to our partnership. So long as we get him back!”

“They might keep you, if you so much as react 'wrong' in their eyes... Are you willing to go through that?”

“Listen to me, just being in that form hurts him! I won't let them force him into anything like that without a fucking fight! I just, prefer to fight through the law... But, at this point... I gotta get some things so, just, can you get me there to state my case and argue it?”

“Yes, just, be aware, they- do not look kindly on humans.”

“Trust me, given the shit I've seen, the feeling is mutual!”

-

The bolt wouldn't open, no matter how he tried, the bolt wouldn't open! He whined, wearing himself out and curled away from the bars when his legs finally gave out. He'd been without food or water for days... He, just didn't have any strength left. But, they couldn't force him to stay if they fed him, if they gave him food, it was a gift. It was at the point if they wanted to keep him alive they'd have no choice with the way he felt. He winced away when the rattle started. No, no, no! He was Human, he would stay human! “Are you finally at the point of accepting what you really are?”

Matt growled and threw the bowl at the voice, whining when it missed and the rattling continued, curling up, trying to cover his ears but it just became louder. “Stop it, it hurts...”

He flinched at the heavy sigh, still trying to curl away from the loud rattling, his own worry and fear making it worse. “I knew she had no taste, but I didn't know how severe her affliction was...”

Touch against his scales made him try to fight, but it'd already gotten to a point all it took was a curling of fingers to contain him, “Make it stop.”

“Oh, it will, you've already finished showing your true nature,” Matt flinched away when he was moved, dropped into a smaller cell but beyond the point of paying much attention. He was too busy trying to keep his wings from rattling in his ears long enough to calm himself to try and keep them still. Just their shifting against his back as he tried to stop the noise was enough to make it worse.

“I will never side with anyone that leaves their child for dead after discovering they're blind!”

“You, blind or not, are the last of your Mother's line... Regardless of your- breeding,” Matt winced and grabbed his ears when the rattling started up again, growling when the air current picked up before he was finally able to calm himself.

“I'll never be a part of you, your world, you blood line, none of it!”

“You already are, child... Don't worry, you'll come to your senses eventually.”

Matt could only try to keep the noise/pain making appendages pinned between the cage floor and his back while trying to figure out the new cage. Could he open it from within? Was it, was it Iron like the other? Could, could he pull himself together enough to Change and break it that way if he had no other options...

The world moved- Making Matt jump and twist to settle himself in a defensive but stable stance. “Stay silent and your human partner might live through this...”

Matt stood, “Foggy?”

“Stay silent and he might live... Might.”

“Give, give me something sharp- And I will stay silent.”

“Not on your life.”

Matt growled as he shuffled toward a cage side the moment he was set on a pedestal, confused at the other cages. He winced as he brushed the bars before smiling when he heard Foggy's voice, “I chose the right cage and you set him free?”

“I'll return him to you, Mr. Nelson, was it?”

Matt opened his mouth, slapping his hands over it when the tall Fae stepped closer to block his path. “Right, I can't touch them, I can get closer until I make my choice.”

They were cheating... Oh, one of the oldest tricks in the book. It's why the others sounded so much like himself calling out to him, acting like they want free. Like they wanted to go home. Matt winced away when he tried to lean back and his wings touched the bars. He took a deep breath, trying and failing a few times. His wings glancing off the bars to rattle insistently at the pain before he finally got them slotted into them, feeling the Iron searing his back and covering his ears as the rattle turned deafening and desperate before it stopped. He fell away from the bars, panting but somehow able to stay quiet.

“Matt!” Foggy rushed toward his cage, making him reach out as it fingers found their way long the cage. “How, how do I open it?! How do I get him out?!”

Matt winced at the slight rattle, the stumps... they were still long enough to twitch and flutter but it didn't cause the massive rattling his fear or worry caused before. He didn't want to risk it, he stayed quiet as he reached for where he was dropped into the cage, hoping Foggy could see a lock or latch or something. “You would, throw away your own wings-” He winced and squirmed away from the hand reaching in, it wasn't Foggy, it was the one that put him through all this. “You would, honestly, throw your own wings away, for a human?”

Matt growled, glaring as he kicked away the fingers grabbing for him, flinching but tucking his side against the cage to stay away from them. “Matt, please, let him take you out of the cage.”

Matt glared toward the hand, taking a step toward it when it didn't just grab him, still afraid to speak for the safety of his best friend. “Why would you throw them away?”

He growled as he was lifted out of the cage, still unsure if speaking would end this all badly. “Matt, buddy, it's- we're going home. Did, did they- take your voice?”

Matt tilted his head upward at the sigh, “I told him to stay quiet... I won't hurt your human.”

“I am Not a Fae, I will never be part of you or your world. Humans are My people, not you! And there's nothing that will ever change that. I will wither and die in that cage before I ever stand with you or do anything you want!”

Matt collapsed when he was handed off to Foggy, just smiling and clinging, “Hey, Buddy.”

“Foggy!”

“Are you- God, you're so tiny... You, this never happened last time you were really hurt. How, can- can this be fixed?”

“He will return to the other form once his strength returns, should that be the form he wishes to have.” Matt glared, knowing the other was returning to the cage to gather up his fallen wings. “When he's ready- he will want these. If you could, keep them safe until then.”

Matt shuffled upright, jumping to run along Foggy's outstretched arm and kicking the infuriating things dropped into his hand to the floor. “Never!”

“You will, someday. If only to protect your companion. Trust me.”

Matt was stumbling, he was honestly about to pass out from exhaustion soon. “Foggy, let's go home... Leave them. I, do need a better- I'll have to get the point they were severed fixed at some point.”

-

“Matt, hey, buddy, can you drink something for me?”

Matt shuffled, grumbling and blinking, “Foggy?”

“Yeah, buddy, it's me- Can you drink some water for me?”

Matt shoved something large away from him, “Foggy-” was it him or a trap? He- he couldn't remember. “Foggy, where are we?”

Matt turned and shuffled back at the giant face settled down close by, “We're at the Avenger's Tower... They, helped me get you back.”

Matt reached back, wincing at irritating a fresh wound. “I'm, bandaged?”

“Yeah- buddy, they... have a friend that can be even smaller than you. He helped them bandage you up.”

“They didn't- they didn't put them back?”

“No, buddy, I- I wouldn't do that to you. But, I did- I did take them... in case you ever decided you wanted them back. I, just couldn't- I'm sorry.”

“Burn them-” Matt winced, shifting around in the soft bed he'd been laid in, “How- um, how long was I out?”

“It's been hours, buddy. Please, drink something for me? Eat something, something please? We've got, um, it's a eye dropper for water and Stark brought some fruit you can eat, we weren't sure about how good your stomach would be right now, and Thor said to keep you away from milks and honey at least until we start getting you better. It's, apparently it's like Alcohol for you.”

Matt snorted, “Yeah, the richer the cream the worse it is,” he reached out, smiling when he was able to literally grab a drop of water from the end of the eye dropper. Once he got his first taste after so many days, he gulped it down, grabbing more.

“Easy, buddy, don't fill up on just water. Here, um, this one should be ripe enough you can tear into it, I'll um, get something to cut it if you need it.”

Matt blinked as his nose was filled with the overwhelming scent of slightly over ripe peach, smiling as he reached out, tearing into it to start chomping down on it, tearing the tougher skin to get at the sweet fruit. “I need a shower...”

“Buddy, you get your strength back first, I am not risking you ending up down the drain.”

“I'm not that tiny, Foggy... I'm just- small...”

“Knowing your luck, buddy-”

Matt chuckled as he grabbed another drop of water, “Yeah, knowing my luck-”

“Hey,” Matt blinked at the voice, “How's James been?”

Foggy snorted while Matt tilted his head, “What?”

“Pop culture reference,” Foggy chuckled, “James and the giant Peach.”

Matt groaned, “Oh my God!”

Foggy chuckled, “Well, it's either that or the Incredible Shrinking Murdock.”

“I didn't think it could get worse,” Matt grumbled while grabbing another piece of peach, “Congratulations, I literally didn't think it could get worse.”

“Oh, buddy I could go all night. Let's see-”

“Vetoing that right now. Move on, Foggy.”

“Alright, so, um, how long do you think it'll be before you can be, normal you again?”

“I, honestly, don't know, I'm just... I'm so relieved, and hungry and thirsty and just, happy to be home.”

“That makes two of us, buddy. I'm sorry it took so long to find you.”

Matt laughed, “Foggy, I, didn't even expect you to find me. I didn't expect anyone to find me. I've, honestly been beating myself against my cage expecting to either get out or die trying.”

“Why'd you think that?”

Matt held his arms out before dropping them, “Foggy, humans, very few even know about the Fae, much less have a clue of how to be able to get to their realm or- be smart enough to not fall for a trick or trap along the way. I, I honestly, didn't expect you to think that they took me. I, didn't expect you to worry about me, at least for awhile since- my night job.”

“I knew the moment you weren't home, the moment I couldn't make a few calls and- it was like you dropped off the face of the earth.” Foggy reached out, and Matt grabbed a finger to hug it, “You put a hell of a fight, which, yeah, it wouldn't be the first time I've come in to see your apartment turned in upside down, it would be the first time I'd found scales everywhere- You, tore a few of them a new one, I bet.”

Matt grinned, “You know me well, buddy.”

“Let's get you back to your old self, buddy. Then you can tell me all the details. Oh, can you have meat in this form or are pixies mainly vegetarian?”

“Um, peanut butter has protein if that's what you're getting at. I've, never been in this form to know what will make me sick or not.”

“Got it, pbj for you, little buddy.”

Matt groaned but was smiling when he smacked the finger before letting it go so Foggy could walk away.


End file.
